Because,I said so
by XxYaoiLoverForeverxX
Summary: Sasuke has a sweet life, But When he's cheated on with his Co-worker, Loses the promotion he deserved to the same Co-worker, car breakes down, and all of this happends in one day. His lifes not so sweet anymore. Now this, is where Naruto comes in.
1. Chapter 1

_Because, I Said So_

Warnings: Boys love. NaruSasu (Maybe some NaruSasuNaru)

Rated: M

Na, I know you guys are probably pretty mad that I'm starting another story when I haven't even update my other ones yet but hang in there okay. I'm super sorry but this has just been on my mind for days and I've got to get it on paper. Tell me what you think.

Oh and go check out my profile and vote on which story you want updated ASAP. That will defiantly make me update faster. So go go go!

-

Sasuke stared at the scene before him in disbelief, he dropped the bottle of champaign out of shock. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it! With his god damn co-worker for fucks sake! How long had this been going on? Had he meant nothing to that bastard?!

Different emotions filled him as he continued to stare. Rage, anger, betrayal, confusion, loneliness, heartache and finally sadness won over all. He just couldn't believe Neji would do something like this. He felt so _stupid_. The heart-broken boy turned his eyes away from the scene, he just …couldn't look at it anymore. Sasuke leaned his back against the ally wall and slowly slid down, hands clutching his heart as he desperately tried to swallow the tears forming, but the sound of smacking lips and moans coming from the couple behind the wall didn't help that idea at all.

So he took a deep breath, blinking back the tears in his eyes and got him self together, he refused to let himself break down right here, before walking away back to his apartment. He roughly pulled the gold heart shaped necklace from around his neck and chucked it as hard and far as he could.

As he watched the locket sore and crash into the ground, breaking into millions of tiny pieces, he swore from that day on he was threw with men and woman alike, all he ended up with was getting hurt.

PAUSE! _(Sasuke) _

Ok so I suppose you all are wondering what the hells going here right? I'm sure you are because I would too if I was in your predicament. So anyway, well the name's Sasuke Uchiha. And I guess I'm going to be telling you mySupposedly life changing story.

Well, we're a bit ahead in the story because after that lying, cheating, conniving no good fucking asshole! …erm sorry about that, uh yyeahanyway after that, you know the asshole, did that to me, that was when the real story began.

Now, here's how it happened…..

_(End Sasuke)_

_Flashback_

The life of Sasuke Uchiha was one to admire. He was well paid, had a loving family, (yeah I know _loving _yeah right) a super sexy boyfriend, and an amazing job. Yup he was living the life. He was currently housing in a 3 bed room stylish loft, in Tokyo, Japan. Now I hope you weren't thinking that he was living in that big ass apartment all by him self? Of course not, he had two Roomy's. Haku (his all time best friend also known as Chibi) and Ino. (his worst nightmare also known as bitch) So as you all know yes he was living with two girls, well technically two girls because Haku was a transsexual, but it was strictly platonic so don't get the wrong idea.

Now that, that's all explained that lets get to the real story.

-

A long haired brunet, about 5'3 with beautiful big brown eyes, dressed in a big white t shirt and boxers sat on the sofa, with an irritated expression. He munched on his potato chips in annoyance. He was trying to watch TV but _somebody_ kept distracting him from finding out if Shusuke-kun was getting back together with Menomi-chan. He was about a second away from exploding if he saw his best friend run pass him on more _fucking_ time.

"Sasuke." He called out, an edge in his voice. The only reply he was awarded with was for the raven to run right past the couch again, trying to put on his tie.

"Sasuke!" He yelled out once more, this time with more force, the irritation showing clearly in his voice. Sasuke ignored him and ran past him once again; almost tripping on the pants he was trying to pull up, and buttoning his shirt at the same time.

Now he was really annoyed, taking a deep breath and huffing inAnnoyancehe decided to end this once and for all.

"_**SASUKE!!!!" **_He yelled with enough force to actually shake the whole place. Breathing hard, he opened his eyes to look at Sasuke to see if he finally got his attention, only to be on the receiving end of the Im-in-a-bitchy-and-pissy-mood-right-now-so-fuck-off-before-I-bite-your-head-off glare.

"_What! What god damn it! What!" _Sasuke hissed out. Haku was working his last nerves. It took every ounce of self control in his body to stop himself from strangling the brunet. He was already starting the morning off on the wrong foot. His clock didn't go off this morning, Ino had, Purposely,flushed the toilet while he was in the shower, he had to skip breakfast, he was late for work, and now he had his roommatebothering him at the worst of times.

Man, he was so god damned frustrated.

Sasuke stomped his foot like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted. And started to throw a little temper tantrum. It was rather cute actually with his hair in a mess, overly large button up white shirt wrinkled and messy, andhis black pants unbuttoned.

Haku could only watch in amusment as Sasuke stomped around the living room throwing pillows and trying to rip his hair out, until he seemed to get tired and slumped against the couch in defeat. Haku smiledsofly and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder he gently and softly asked what was wrong.

Sasuke sighed and sifted to sit Indian stile on the floor, back facing the sofa,one of his hands reaching up torump his temples.Hakustared at his friend worriedly, bending down to squat in front of said friend. Looking up atworried Hakus face Sasuke sighed once again. A deep frown of sadness on his face.

"You see…well you know how Neji left on that damn business trip about a month ago, well he's….he's coming back to day. And at first I was so happy because I've missed him a lot, but…he hasn't called, or anything. He didn't even tell me he was coming home, his mother did. All the things he promised he would do he didn't … and that hurts. But his mom told me he and his family would be having a get together tonight at some fancy restaurant to celebrate the return of Neji. So here I am freaking out about the return of my boyfriend and I wasn't even invited….I mean I was, but…" Sasuke looked extremely sad, betrayed even. And Haku was just angry that Sasuke was so blinded by love that he couldn't see a bastard when shown one.

"But not by the person you wanted." Haku finished for him. Sasuke looked up at Haku pitifully before nodding sadly. Haku sighed. Honestly, he didn't understand what Sasuke saw in the guy. He was a fucking block of ice! He wasn't charming in anyway. Sure he was good looking but his personality was just so horrible. And he was so damn possessive. The guy treated Sasuke like shit and some piece of property he owned, not like a person at all. He ordered him around, and Sasuke, like some robotic obedient house wife, did exactly as he was told. He didn't love Sasuke that's for sure, hell, the guy wasn't even _nice_! But Neji was a stage in Sasuke's life he just had to get through. He just hoped he'd make it out ok.

Haku placed a hand gently on Sasukes back and rubbed small circles soothingly. "Its alright. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. But for now Hun why don't we get some ice cream? That always seemed to cheer you up when your sad." Haku lifted himself up from off the floor and gave an irritated grunt when the collar to his shirt around his neck fell off around his shoulder. Honestly, the damn thing never stayed up.

Sasuke smiled sadly up at Haku before also lifting himself off the floor, dusting off the imaginary dirt on the back of his pants. Haku frowned. He hated that smile. And it was over _Neji _of all people too. He didn't deserve a guy like Sasuke.

"Chibi you know I'd love to but," Sasuke lifted him arm in the air, the sleeve covering his arm slid down slightly and he checked his watch. "I'm already over an hours late for work." He said with surprisingly a lot of calmness. But Haku wasn't fooled. It was only a matter of time before it dawned on him what he had just said. So he counted.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One...Haku lifted his hand to cover his ears just in time.

"Over an hour late for work!!?! Holy shit! I'm so late!!" Sasuke screamed. Hand flying to his hair puling and tugging as if his life depended on it.

"Oh god Haku! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late, late LATE! Kakashi's going to kill me! Keys! Keys! Where're my god dammed keys!" He yelled as he once again started his sprint around the living room desperately searching for his keys. Haku gave a amused chuckle and a soft shake of the head before calmly walking over to the kitchen counter and lifting the keys from it. He jingled them around for a second trying to catch Sasuke's attention but Sasuke was still having his nervous break down. He thought about slapping Sasuke to get his attention but decided against it. The last thing he needed was for them to end up fighing and then Sasuke would start whining and giving him the silent treatment.

Been there. Done that. Didn't need to go there again.

Honestly Sasuke was such a baby sometimes.

So he just jingled them louder and was happy that he'd finally caught Sasukes attention. His face lit up and he rushed over to Haku practically snatching the keys from his hands, grabbing his coatand rushing out the door. Haku had an offended look on his face. _'Why that little ungrateful bas-' _but before he could only finish the thought Sasuke ran right back in gave him a quick hug and thanks before rushing out again. The loud slamming of the door echoing out threw out the room.

"When you get there call me and tell me if you still have a job!" Haku yelled out.

"Roger that!" Was the muffled reply.

Sasuke sprinted down the steps, sometimes just jumping over a few. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator plus a little exercise never hurt anyone. He waved at the secretary working the front desk before rushing out of the building, almost knocking over some old lady on her way in. But quickly apologized. His inner self gave a whoop of joy when he finally spotted his car. It wasn't the best of cars or in the best condition but hey, he was never one to be picky. It was all he could afford right now but that'll all change with that promotion he was a shoe in to get. But he'd never get it being late like this! Climing in quickly, and in a rush like fashon, he slammed the door shut. He groaned as he put his car in drive.

He was so dead!

-

Back at the loft Haku smiled to himself before making his way back over to the sofa. He lifted a pillow off the carpet that had been thrown earlier by Sasuke and hugged it close. Then plopped down on the couch. He picked up the remote and clicked on the television. His eyes lit up and gave and he gave a yell of happiness.

He had not missed the whole episode of his shows!

"Shusuke don't do it! She's a bitch! You don't need her!"

-

Sasuke rushed in threw the office doors. A cup of coffee in one hand and a folder under his arms. He smiled polity at people who wished him a good morning.

He urgently pushed the button on the elevator several times, tapping his foot impatentally.

_'Come on, come on, come on!'_

Groaning in annoyance, he decided to take the stairs once more. When he finally made it to the top floor gasping for air, he greeted Sakura who was sitting at her desk looking at him in amusement. She popped her gum at him arrogantly and looking him up and down. She returned her attention back to painting her nails, a bright shade of pink.

"Mr. Hatake has been asking about you. Better get in there quick he's in a meeting." She stated, not even looking up from her current task.

Sasuke scowled at her before hurriedly making his way into the meeting office.

He pushed open the transparent glass doors, and quietly walked into the main office doors where Kakashi, his boss, and other important executives were currently having a meeting about merging companies or some shit like that.

He carefully placed the cappuccino on the desk and folder beside it, his eyes never leaving the office carpet. He bowed respectfully. When he lifted his head and prepared to exit, his eyes unexpectedlycaught the eyes of a handsome young blonde male, with eyes a shad of deep blue he'd never seen before, and those same blue eyes were staring at him with so much intensity that he almost ran into the door on his way out.

When most of the men in the room turned to stare at him, witnessing his little accident, and the same blonde smirked at him, he flushed lightly in embarrassment, quickly hurrying out.

-

"Yes I understand that but Mr. Hatake is in a meeting now, so you'll just have to wait."

"No he-"

"Yes thats what-"

"Ok look just-"

"HEY! Don't get fucking snippy with me! I told you he was busy god damn it!"

"Yeah well up yours too lady!" Sasuke slammed the phone down roughly, his deck shaking slightly from the impact. He huffed in annoyance. Stupid old hag.. He shook off the incident, angry at him self for acting so immaturely.

His eyes turned to the desk opposite from his and he rolled his eyes at the co secretary. She was filing her nails again and still smacking that gum. To be honest, he was surprised Sakura still worked here. She was lazy, rude, and a real bitch too. She even took credit for most of the things Sasuke works hard on, claiming it as hers. And would you_ look_ at her hair, what kind of secretary for the largest corporation in Japan has pink hair? And between you and me, its not even natural. Please, don't ask

The doors to the main office opend up and men dressed in black dress suits all came pouring out. Along with his boss who was shaking hands with a tall slightly older blonde. Both males wearing a broad grin.

Sasuke briefly wondered where that other blonde with the pretty eyes was.

'_I wonder if he's a natural blonde? Yes, now thats something I'd love to find that out for my self. Hmm, maybe hes_ _foreigner?'_

Then, not even ten seconds after his last thoughts a tall, young blonde male strolled out of the office like he owned the place, a bored look on his face.

The blue-eyed male walked over to where the other taller blonde male was that was speaking with Kakashi, and stood by his side. Breifly scratching the back og his head irritably.

He looked around the office curiously, admiring the expensive décor and designs that was put into it. He gave a small nod of approval.

Growing bored in his current activity, his eyes drifted around the room some more and focused in on the desk of the co secretary who was still popping that gum and playing salutary on the computer, she looked up at him when she notice she had his attention and gave a small flirty wink, blowing a bubble. He gave an amused smile and a soft snort, and shake his head.

'_She is sooooo barking up the wrong tree.'_

His eyes turned to the desk opposite from the bubble gum haired girl, and notice the openly staring brunet. Of course Naruto knew he didn't realize he was so openly and bluntly staring but hey, he might as well have some fun with it.

Sasuke on the other hand, did indeed not notice he was staring so obviously at the tall blonde, to caught up in his own thoughts to notice. So he was caught of guard when the other male gave him a smirk and a small wink, mouthing the words 'like what you see?'.

A faint red blush emerged upon Sasukes face, embarrassed at being caught and gave a small cough, quickly turning his a attention back to the computer. He muttered to himself under his breath.

Narutos smirk stretched out into a full out grin. And to think he didn't even want to accompany his father to this boring business meeting thingy. But he was certainly glad he did. Now all he had to do was have a little chat with Kakashi about that cute black haired secretary of his.

-

It was a later on that evening when everyone was packing up and getting ready to head on home, when Sasuke was just adding the final adjustments to cleaning up his desk area and shutting down his computer, Sakura was on the other side of the room putting her jacket on, rolling her eyes at his actions.

"You are such a neat freak." She had stated, a snobby stuck up tone to her voice. Sasuke spared her a side glance.

"And you are such a bit-"

It was at that moment when Kakashi opened his office door and called for both his secretary and co secretary to have a word with him before they left, interrupting Sasukes last statement.

They both glance at each other curiously before cautiously heading inside the office, bumping shoulders slightly. Sakura quickly wiping at it like she'd been burned and Sasuke rolling his eyes.

Sasuke turned his full attention to his boss, who was watching the both of them amusedly, and bowed respectfully. He briefly heard Sakura mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, 'fucking suck up' but he ignored it until Kakashi closed his eyes in thought and leaned his weight onto his folded arms, resting on the desk.

Sasuke gave a sharp, discreet kick to Sakura's shin, on his way up from his leaning position, for her comment and relished in the horribly suppressed yelp that came from the pink haired girl. Her hands reaching for it on reflex. She glared at Sasuke, ready to deliver a stream of inappropriate words.

Kakashi opened one eye curiously and stared at Sakura, questionably, but she just smiled in way that said it was nothing.

Kasha sighed and leaned back into his chair looking at the two of them intensely, for several seconds.

"I've made my decision." he said, breaking the thick silence and awkward atmosphere that had formed in the room.

Almost sensing the confusion radiating of the two, Kakashi gave a sigh.

"The promotion." He exasperated.

Sasukes and Sakuras eyes lit up in realization and they waited anxiously for the next words to come fromKakashis lips. Sakura still rubbing her leg.

The silver headed boss closed his eyes in thought once more, a crinkle of stress forming in his forehead. "I understand that the two of you are very hard working employees of mine, and I am very grateful to have the two of you working under me, but, one of the two of you have out done your selves and shall be rewarded as gratitude."

'_This is it, this is it.' _Sasuke chanted mentality. He knew it was all his, no one deserved this as much as he did.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He said, in a stern voice. Sasukes eyes lit up, although his face stayed impassive, void of all emotions.

"Yes." Sasuke finally answers.

"I'm very sorry, congratulations Sakura."

-

Sasuke zipped his coat up more tightly around his slim torso and shivered. Puffs of smoke breathing from his mouth do to the cold weather. He walked slowly and dejectedly threw the parking lot towards his car.

He stared at his beat up old car blankly. Pulling the car door open, he winching at the loud creaks of protest it made. He climbed in slamming the door closed behind him. He stared out threw the windshield. After all the hard work he'd done, and all those extra hours he'd worked...

He shook his head, a smirk forming aslong his lips.

Sasuke turned his meek, pale, blank black eyes to the keys ignition and turned the key. He gave a dry, emotionlesssnort when the car started up but instantly shut off again. He try again only to end up in the same predicament.

His emotionless laughter grew louder. He tipped his head back and laughed harder, banging his clenchedhands on the steering wheel.

"Why am I not _FUCKING_ surprised!" He shouted in all his laughter. Still laughing, he climbed out of the car, grabbing his car keys, and roughly slammed the door shut. He kicked the car once for good measure, and gave a dark chuckle when the bumper to his car fell strait off.

A dry smirk graced his face as he walked away from his car and the corporation that had betrayed him.

Taking a seat on the near by bus stop, He combed a hand threw his hair in frustration.

"_So now what am I going to do, buses don't run this late, the train stations way out of reach, and theres no way in hell I'm hitch hiking so what…. Is that Neji?!?" _Sasukes eyes widened, his mouth hanging openunashamedly in pure shoke.He stared at a figure across the street smiling and hugging a woman who Sasuke instantly recognized as Nejis mother, in pure shock.

Before he knew it a sincere smile had spread across his face and his eyes glittered with unshed tears. It had been _so_ long, no_ too _long since he'd seen Neji. And _god damn _was he happy.

He was up and off of the bus stop in a split second, rushing over to the restaurant across the street as fast as his feet could carry him. He tried to call out to Neji a few times but the cold air burned his throat and forced him into a coughing fit.

He stood in front of the high class place, breathing hard, puffs of smoke still coming from his mouth, and smiled, entering the building not even caring about his ruffled appearance. He looked around and quickly spotted Neji excusing himself from his table and heading out to the back of the building with some woman. Sasuke was so happy he didn't even care to look into the fact that Neji was with a woman.

Sasuke hastily grabbed a bottle of champaign resting in the cooling area for the guests and quickly rushed out the restaurant.

He walked around the back and smiled when he spotted the familiar long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was about to announce his presence, when he was interrupted by the voice of his current lover.

Neji smirked, he grabbed the young woman by her hips and pulled her close.

"I've missed you so much you have no idea." He whispered. Kissing a spot just below her ear, over and over again.

She giggled and placed her hands on Nejis strong well built chest, giving a pathetic push.

"Stop it Neji, you can wait can't you? I want to celebrate! Your back and I just got promoted to second in charge today." She gushed. Nejis smirked widened and he held her more tightly, nuzzling her neck.

"You know you don't mean that." He ran his tongue along her neck. "Lets just leave now and celebrate at my place." He whispered, seductively.

She giggling again and wrapped her arms around his neck giving a certain eavesdropper a good view of her face.

"Yeah your right I like your plan much better." Smiling, she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"Sakura.." He whispered breathlessly, deepening the kiss.

Back behind the alley way wall, Sasuke stared at the scene before him in disbelief, he dropped the bottle of champaign out of shock. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it! With his god damn co-worker for fucks sake! How long had this been going on? Had he meant nothing to that bastard?!

He slowly shook his head. he could'nt...believe..this.Different emotions filled him ashe continued to stare; rage, anger, betrayal, confusion, loneliness, heartache and finally sadness won over all. He just couldn't believe Neji would do something like this. He felt so _stupid_. The heart-broken boy turned his eyes away from the scene, he just …couldn't look at it anymore. Sasuke leaned his back against the ally wall and slowly slid down,hands clutching his heart as he desperately tried to swallow the tears forming, but the sound of smacking lips and moans coming from the couple behind the wall didn't help that idea at all.

So he took a deep breath, blinking back the tears in his eyes and got him self together, he refused to let himself break down right here, before walking away back to his apartment. He roughly pulled the gold heart shaped necklace from around his neck and chucked it as hard and far as he could.

As he watched the locket sore and crash into the ground, breaking into millions of tiny pieces, he swore from that day on he was threw with men and woman alike, all he ended up with was getting hurt.

His cell phone vibrated happily in his pocket, but he completely ignored it continuing on with his journey of _walking_ home.

When the phone rang for the third time he got irritated and finally picked it up noticing the number was unidentified.

"Hello?" He asks, his voice flat and harsh.

"Ahh, I'm glad I caught you! Look, I, _giggling_ I….need you to do me a favor ok. Head back over to, _stop it I'm on the phone! That tickles!_ To the…,the office and get that box of things from under my desk and bring it to my apartment. Here's the address-"

Sasukes face flushed with anger, who the hell did this bitch think she was calling after stealing the promotion he deserved, taking his boyfriend, and now she had the nerve to call him and ask him to run errands for her like some fucking slave?!

"Look, Sakura, you are the last person right now that I want to see, let alone hear. I've had a really fucked up day and all I want is to go home and go to sleep, so if you want what ever the hell it is your talking about done get you lazy ass up and do it your goddamn self." He hissed out, cutting of her last sentence. On the other line of the phone Sakura frowned and firmly pushed Neji off her.

"Sasuke, I don't think you realize just what my position in the office is now. I'm your _boss_ now. You _have _to do what I tell you or I'll firer your ass with out a second thought. You already know I don't like you. Now, get _your _lazy ass down to the office and get my things or your career is over!" Her voice was smug, and confident. A real bitch I say.

Sasukes hands fisted around the phone tightly, he gritted his teeth together. Oh how he so wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but he couldn't afford to lose his job right now. Rent was just around the corner and he needed to get his car fixed.

"_Fine." _He forced out angrily, Snapping the phone shut harshly, not even waiting for a reply. He muttered to himself under his breath walking back toward the office doors.

"Stupid no good, fucked up ugly ass bitchy pissy pink haired slutty…"

-

Sasuke huffed and grunted as he lifted the heavy box up, covering most of his face. God what the hell did Sakura have in that box, it felt like a ton of bricks. He stumbled a bit dropping the box halfway. He took a deep breath and counted to three. With a big '_heave'_ he lifted the box up once more and took a hesitant step down the stairs.

'_Baby steps Sasuke two feet on each step' _He told him self encouragingly. His arms trembled a bit do to the heavy sack of shit he was holding and he took another step down the stairs. Then another and so on, sometimes stopping to catch his breath and rest his arms.

He was a about to take another step when he stumbled, his legs caught off balance by a warm, but solid object. He felt his body falling forward and he closed his eyes on reflex waiting and expecting the excruciating pain soon to come from the impact. He was surprised, however, when he felt a strong arm wrap around his wait and pull him forward quickly, right onto a soft warm object. His hands reached out quickly, on reflex, and held onto the warm about object tightly, face forcefully pressed into the objects chest.

Sasuke briefly heard the sound of the box of junk rolling down the steps and crashing to the ground. He gave a sigh of relief, he was so glad that was the box and not him.

Sasuke blew a strand oh his now ruffled hair from out off his face and, with some effort, removed his fingers from around the warm object. He smiled.

He looked up, ready to express his thanks, and right into a pair of startled blue eyes. That smile instantly slipped from his face.

His on eyes widened when he realized that the so called, 'object' that had saved him was the same handsome blonde from earlier.

And he was sitting in that same blondes lap, cuddled up against that same hot, but surly _strait _blonde.

'_Fuck, he's built..'_

Wait, _what?!_

His face flushed a bright red, he quickly tried to scramble away, yelling out an apology and a quick thanks but that same strong arm wove around his waisttightly keeping him in place. The blondes eyes lost the fright that had filled them and was replaced by amusement. With there eye still locked, A smirk quickly formed along his lips.

"Na, well not exactly a bright orange Mclaren F1, but this is _defiantly,_ a start."

-

Tbc

-

Well what do you think? Is it crap, its crap isn't it! I knew it was crap. Excuse me while I go cry in a dark corner by my self.

If you want to cheer me up reviews make me happy. Oh and go vote people! You want updates don't you! Vote! VOTE! VOTE GOT DAMN IT! VOTE!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, no comment.

-

Sasukestared up into the handsome mans blue eyes in a dazed confusion. What was with the lusty stare and the seductive smirk?

"Uh..um?" He stammered. "Uh …yeah… so.. thanks for the save from the fall that I'm pretty sure would have broken my neck and left me paralyzed for life, but uh..do you…um plan on letting me go anytime soon?" He asked a bit uncomfortably, motioning towards the strong grip the man had on his hips. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he was complaining or anything I mean it has been a long time, a _really _long time since anyone has held him in even a remotely intimate embrace and it did feel real good to have those strong arms wrapped around him…but it was wrong! He'd literally fallen into some strange blond mans arms who was smirking at him in such a sexy way and god did he have the bluest eye….

No! Bad thoughts!

Back to reasoning! He was cuddled up with a stranger!

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the cute brunets change of facial expressions, he seemed to be having an internal debate within himself. It was incredibly adorable. A devious thought flew threw the blonde's mind, his old prankster side coming into play, as he thought of all the possible expressions he could get out of this amusing man.

He leaned down, his lips curled back in that same seductive smirk, eyes a smoldering sexy blue, face merely inches away from the smaller males whose eyes widened at the close contact. Naruto reached up and brushed back a strand of black hair behind a pale ear and whispered into them, softly, "Well, its not every day a cute kitten just suddenly lands in my lap. I want to make sure you don't try to run away. Maybe I should take you home with me and tie you up to make sure you never leave." He pulled back slightly and watch intensely for the younger mans reaction.

"O-oh….w-well..u-uh." Came the small almost frightened reply. A soft blush formed along pale cheeks as he stammered helplessly.

'Shit!' He thought. _'Just exactly what kind of sick person have I gotten myself involved with!' _

Just then his blue eyes filled with mirth and his seductive smirk stretched out into a full blown grin, deeply amused laughs rising from his throat. Sasuke was first surprised by the sudden change of mood before his face scrunched up in offence. Was this idiot _mocking _him!? Lips pulled down in an offended frown he shoved himself away from the laughing man and stood up, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well then, I'm glad you've found me so amusing, dobe, thanks for all you help but I think I'll be taking my leave now." He snapped. The blond stopped his laughter and stood also, a large tan hand reaching forward quickly, and grabbing a smaller pale wrist. Sasuke halted in his departure and turned his still deeply offended eyes toward the man in curiosity.

"Hey, hey, wait. Sorry ok, I wasn't laughing at you….ok maybe I was but not like you think! Its just your expression was so humorous , and I was trying to see what reaction I could get out of out of you. Don't worry I'm not really some perv intent on taking to home as my pet, was just messing with ya. Didn't think you'd take it to heart." He quickly explained, releasing his wrist. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously before sighing and turning around fully. He extended his hand towards him in invitation.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. And you are? Mr. Dobe." This time round it was Narutos face whose scrunched up at the insult, but reluctantly extended his hand also.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And don't call me dope, jerk." Sasuke just smirked and let go of his hand. He turned around, going down the steps towards the exit and motioned for the other man to follow.

As soon as the cool air reached his heated skin he shivered, vaguely remembering he'd have to walk home. Hearing the door open and close behind him he turned towards his new blond companion. The both of them heading towards Narutos car.

"So, Sasuke. Nice name by the way." The man started, staring into black eyes curiously. "What exactly are you doing here at midnight caring a big ass box of shit twice your size down a six story flight of steps?" Sasuke snorted. " You make it sound idiotic."

"Did I? Oh gee I hadn't noticed."

"Don't get smart. What about you, what are _you_ doing sitting in the middle of a stair way at this time of night? Huh? Mr. dope?"

"You know for someone so attractive your kind of bastard-ish. Bastard. Sides I asked you first."

Sasuke sighed and combed a hand threw his hair. "It's a long and complicated story." Naruto shrugged. Unlocking his car and opening the door, "I've got time. Come on climb in, I'll give you a ride and you can tell me on the way." Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, and Naruto sighed noticing the look. "Don't worry, I already told you I'm not some perv whose gonna tie you up and have my naughty way with you." Sasuke, deeming his answer suitable, climbed in. "Gosh! People these days cant take a joke." Naruto muttered to him self closing the passengers side door and climbing in on the other side.

-

"Oooh… that's rough. And all this happened to you in one day? Man what fucked up luck you've got. But hey look on the bright side you got to meet me didn't you!" Naruto said with a grin. Giving the smaller man a comforting pat on the shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes holding his head in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window.

"Yes, yes your right thats just wonderful isn't it! I lost the promotion I worked _so_hard for to some ditzy pink bimbo who probably flashed her boobs and polished his silverware and Kakashi jumped right on it, my fucked up ass car finally died on me, Neji, the man I loved more than anyone, who I trusted so much, lied to me and cheated on me with a _women _no less_, that _woman no less but hey what's that, ill tell you what that is, its absolutely nothing compared to the fact that I got to meet the wonderful the magnificent Naruto fucking Usumaki!" He stated bitterly, Narutolooked at him in disbelief, a little hurt in his eyes.

"Hey hey that's a little harsh don't you think, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He mumbled dejectedly. Sasuke sighed and turned to look at the blonde in apology.

"Yeah I know, sorry, its just,…it hurts you know…I'm sure what ever I did….whatever it was that made all this happen to me wasn't so bad as that it…I…" His statement was left unfinished as tears started to well up in his eyes.

_"No..no I'm not going cry I promised myself I wasn't going cry!"_Naruto looked on sadly at the brunet in near tears and remained silent for the rest of the ride out of respect.

Naruto pulled up next to the large building and put his car in park. "This it?" He asked, looking to his left for approval. Sasuke nodded, whipping away the few stray tears that refused to stay put. Opening the door he whispered a small thank you before closing it and heading towards his apartment building he was surprised, however, when a tan arm rung around his neck and continued on with him.

_"_Let me walk you to your door, yeah? It looks like you might break down any minute and you'll need all the moral support you can get. And there no one who knows how to comfort like Naruto Uzumaki, believe it." Sasuke shook his head in amusement letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Dobe." He whispered softly. They walked in silence from then on until reaching the elevator.

"Where to?" Naruto asked.

"Four." He answered as a thought struck him. "Hey it just accrued to me the you still haven't told me why you were at the office so late." He stated accusingly. " Here I am poring my heart out to you and you've told me nothing." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah well after hearing your heart breaking story mine was kinda lame so I was hoping you'd forget."

"I'm listening."

"Well, my dad had some important matter to discuss with your boss about merging companies or some shit like that and it ended up lasting for about 3 hours after we'd left the first time and I was seriously losing my mind with boredom so I'd been planning on calming down by going outside to take a smoke but the elevator was off because of the late hours and there were way to many goddamn stairs so I just sat down and had me a smoke. The end."

The elevator made sound announcing that it was on its specific floor and Naruto and Sasuke both exited heading down the hall way.

"You were right, that was lame." He chuckled when he received a soft punch to the arm. Before they knew it they were in front of Sasukes door.

"Well, this is it." Sasuke said turning toward the blond his back facing the door. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Thanks. Despite what I said in the car I think meeting you was a strike of good luck out of this horrid day." Turing and inserting his key into the lock he got the door open about a crack when Naruto called out to him.

"Ah wait Sasuke." Turing, Sasuke looked at him curiously. Naruto shuffled around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a small card and handing it over to the brunet.

" Uzumaki's …escorting? Naruto you're an escort?" He asked surprised. No wonder the blond was so charming_._

_"_Yeah well the big business world just wasn't for me. Anyway call me there anytime you wanna talk or go out or whatever. Just ask for me and tell them your name so you wont get charged." Sasuke, still looking down at the card in disbelief, was shocked when a pair of warm lips descended upon his forehead. Looking up in surprise he blushed at the warm smile the blond sent in his direction.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke." And with he was gone walking down the hallway leaving an embarrassed Sasuke to stare at his broad back in disbelief. Shaking his head he opened the door, walked in and leaned his back against it for a second. A pale hand, of its own accord, reached up to rub the spot where he'd been kissed.

A small almost microscopic smile graced his face that night falling into a peaceful slumber.

-

"Sasuke…." Someone was called him, he knew that of course but he was having such a wonderful dream…

"Sasuke." God just five more minutes…

"Sasuke!" Go awaaaaaaaay!

"Oh for fucks sake, Haku, let me show you how its done."

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP FAGGOT!" Screamed a high pitched voice witch instantly awoke the tired Uchiha. Glaring daggers at the smirking blonde girl he flipped her off before falling right back down onto his soft bed with a content sigh.

"Oh no you don't!" A more softer voice said before he was throw off the bed and onto the floor in a tangled mess. Ino started laughing hysterically while Haku covered his mouth to muffle his chuckles.

Sasuke glared at the both of them before getting up and stomping towards the bathroom.

After there little episode this morning Sasuke sat down and explained his day to the girls over breakfast and way he wasn't attending work that day. Hakus eyes filled with pain and even Ino held a bit of sympathy for him.

"Oh Sasuke!" Haku had anguished, rushing over to hug him instantly.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino had said hugging him also, hey, she was a girl, and girls are very emotionally, even to people they dislike.

"Hey hey you guys my day wasn't all bad, I um…met this guy…well actually I kind of fell on him but we hit it off pretty well." Haku and Ino both pulled back instantly.

"Details!" They both squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look were just friends, and he's not even be gay….I think…oh I don't know! I cant tell anymore!….Plus with what happened with Neji I'm really not ready to jump right back into a relationship…I just…I don't want to get hurt again…" He mumbled. Ino bubbled up with rage.

_"_Ugh! I cant believe this! Why would anyone_, anyone_want to cheat with that died pink haired, big forehead-ed, slutty, fat,…_bitch_!" She yelled. "And I don't even like you but it makes me so mad!!!" she stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut. Sasuke looked towards Haku, one eyebrow arched in question.

"Ino and Sakura went to high school together…lets just say there weren't on good terms. Anyway now tell me about this new guy…."

"Just a minute I need to call into work sick." He got up walked over to the phone and dialed the memorized work number.

"Hatake inc. This is Sakura speaking how may I help you." Ugh just what he needed… his new _boss_ to pick up the phone.

"Sakura-" he started but was immediately interrupted.

_"_Where the hell are you Uchiha! I saw what you did you my stuff you idiotic cretin! Get you ass here pronto or your fired! You here me _fired!_ Who the hell do you think you are! The nerve of you to throw my belongings down a flight of _fucking_ stairs!"

"Look Sakura-"

_"_That's Ms. Haruno to you!"

_"…_ I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot come into work today for I am sick and as you know I have never taking a sick day of from work so I do not need you approval, see you tomorrow_….Ms. Haruno."_

_"_Wait just a minute you cant just-" With that he abruptly hung up the phone with a hard slam and settled him self on the couch with a sigh, one hand covering his eyes. Haku made his way over to him and sat down next to him stroking his hair in an comforting way.

"Sasuke your so mature. I heard her screeching from where I was sitting. I don't know how you do it. I would have ended up knocking her out by now."

Sasuke chuckled. " Yeah but its only a matter of time, just got to take it day by day, she'll get what's coming to her." After that, Sasuke and Haku spent the morning watching TV, talking, and playing there favorite past time activity game, rating celebrities.

"Ok my turn Sasuke, so Kevin Zegers or Zack Efron?"

"Defiantly Kevin Zegers he grew up nicely. My turn, Joe, Nick, or Kevin Jonas?"

"Oh that's a hard one but Defiantly between Joe and Nick."

"What about Keven?"

Haku made a face and Sasuke laughed, just then the door bell rang. Sasuke got up to answer it asking Haku if he wanted anything from the fridge while he was up.

'I wonder If Haku or Ino ordered pizza?' He thought, but what was behind the door was defiantly not the pizza delivery boy.

"N-Naruto what -what are you doing here?" He asked. Thoroughly surprised he had not be expecting to see the blond again so soon and god he must look a mess he didn't bother changing out of pajamas since he was staying home all day nor did he brush his hair. But Naruto didn't seamed to notice or just didn't care because he was nervous and struggling to say something.

"Ok so me and my dad were back at the office today, I only went cause I thought I'd see you again, but then they said you called in sick so here I am, and well also ..I know we don't really know each other and .. You just got out of a relationship but I well its just.."

"Dope your babbling." He stated, thoroughly amused. The blond looked up at him for the first time since he'd opened the door and let out a shaky sigh.

"Ok then I'll just come out and say it…Sasuke, will you go out on a date with me?"

_._

_Review, I don't like it but I hope you will! I might just end this story._


End file.
